Your Song
by JediLeia
Summary: Anakin takes Amidala to a club for the first time and she get's a cute little surprize out of it. This is a songfic, to the song, "Your Song". If you have the Moulin Rouge CD you know all about it! :)


Your Song.html **Author's Notes: Well I hope you enjoy this. It's a little song fic I wrote in an hour or so...I want to thank Garrett, for inspiring this little story.. :) Luv you sweets!**   
**Disclaimer: Nah... I don't own Star Wars or any of it's lovely couples...sigh> Oh well... I also don't own the song "Your Song"... Etlon John wrote it, and I'm actually taking it from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack. Mmm.. Ewan sings it sooooo well! WOW! Anyways, enough of my babbling, READ!**

**~*Your Song*~**

~~~*~~~ 

Amidala's eyes opened wide when she saw where the air taxi had stopped. She looked at Anakin with a worried glance but he just grinned at her, his eyes sky blue eyes flashing. They both stepped out and Anakin paid the driver. He turned back to Amidala who was now shivering and staring wearily at the shabby looking club in the distance. 

"Ready to go in?" Anakin whispered in her ear as he stepped behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. She loved the feeling of his muscular chest against her back. She leaned into him and closed her eyes and sighed. 

"I'm not sure. I've never been to a club before...Are you sure about this?" she whispered back. 

He smiled and nodded into her hair. "You're not afraid are you?" he asked in a teasing voice. 

She instantly turned in his embrace and looked up at him. "Of course not!" she said. 

Anakin chuckled and grabbed her hand. "Then what are we waiting for?" he asked as he dragged her in the direction of the door. 

~~~*~~~ 

Anakin and Amidala were seated near the dance floor. It didn't take long for them get in, of course after Anakin played a little Jedi mind trick on the bouncer. Amidala giggled as the big burly bouncer suddenly changed his tune with a wave on Anakin's hand. As they sat there, a short red head waitress walked over and leaned on their table. Her cleavage poured out and she batted her eye lashes seductively. 

"So, what can I get you?" she had all her attention on Anakin. 

"Uh, Ami, what do you want?" he asked her. 

"Oh, I'll just have a wild punja fruit cocktail," Amidala said getting closer to Anakin. 

"Ok...and what about you sweetie....?" the waitress leaned closer to him. 

"Umm, yeah, I'll just have the same as..." 

"His girlfriend!" Amidala finished for him. She smiled victoriously when she waitress walked off in a huff. 

"Hey now, aren't you a little over protective, Ami?" Anakin asked putting an arm around her. 

She smiled smugly and leaned into his embrace. Just then a tall brown haired man walked by. He slowed down when he saw Amidala. He gave her the once-over and whistled. Anakin gave him a glare and pulled her closer. 

She laughed, "Now who's jealous?" 

"Not me!" he replied as he kissed her temple then pulled her up. "Come on! I feel like dancing!" 

~~~*~~~ 

Two hours and three glasses of rum and punja fruit later, Anakin and Amidala sat sprawled out at their table. Anakin was giggling non-stop, while Amidala tried her best to finish her, now, incoherent sentence. She looked over at him holding his stomach and practically falling on the floor. 

"What's sooooo f-f- funny, hunny?" she asked trying to act serious but failing miserably. She burst out laughing, "Funny and hunny rhyme!! Oh my god! They rhyme!" then she collapsed into another bout of laughter. Anakin chuckled as he stopped a waitress as she walked by. 

"Hey, can I have two waters," he asked, then turned back to his giddy friend. 

"Ani, I am having the BEST time ever. Wow!" she screamed as she got up, sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck. Anakin was used to drinking a lot, and he wasn't drunk yet. He cupped Amidala's face in both his hands and smiled. 

"I never thought that you getting drunk could be so entertaining." he said over the loud band that was playing. 

"I'm not drunk!" she stated, but soon burped. "Oops!" she whispered as she covered her mouth in shame and buried her head in Anakin's shoulder. He just chuckled as he stroked her long silky hair. 

When the water came, Amidala down both her and Anakin's glass then promptly stood and declared she had to go to the 'fresher. Anakin helped her to the door of the 'fresher room then waited outside to see if she would be ok. She came back a few minutes later, slightly white in the face. 

"I didn't feel so well, so I threw up. But I'm okay now! I feel much better!" she smiled at him. She was still a bit tipsy but she had obviously calmed down a bit. He handed her a chewing mint and kissed her forehead. It was now around 1 am, but neither cared. They were still having a blast, dancing and smiling at each other. When Anakin felt that Amidala had sobered up enough, he leaned in and gave her a deep passionate kiss. She smiled widely when she pulled apart and asked him why he did that. 

"I have a surprise for you, princess," he simply answered. Then he told her to sit and stay at the table. He winked at her and left. 

~~~*~~~ 

About ten minutes had passed and Amidala had gotten quite nervous between the constant looks she got from men passing by and the fact that Anakin hadn't returned. She had ordered a virgin cocktail and listened to the new band that was playing and singing. // They're quite good..// she thought while they cleared the stage and the host came on to announce the next performers. 

He smiled out onto the crowd and said, "Our next act is from a man who is quite a romantic. He has come here with his girl and he would like to dedicate this next song to her." With that he left the stage and the entire club went black. 

//This should be interesting..// she thought as she saw a figure walk onto the stage. His head was down and a spotlight shone brightly on him. The music started and he looked up into the crowd. He opened his mouth and began to sing. 

_My gift is my song,_   
_And this one's for you._

Amidala almost fell of her chair when she realized that it was her boyfriend, Anakin, on stage singing. As he continued to sing she nearly spat out her drink from embarrassment when he pointed to her. 

_And you can tell everybody,_   
_That this is your song._   
_It maybe quite simple_   
_But now that it's done._   
_Hope you don't mind,_   
_I hope you don't mind,_   
_That I put down in words,_   
_How wonderful life is,_   
_Now you're in the world..._

She blushed brightly and silently thanked the room she being dark. Anakin smiled down at her and blew her a small kiss. She pretended to catch it and placed her fingers on her lips. 

_Sat on the roof,_   
_And I kicked off the moss,_   
_Though some of these verses,_   
_Well they, they got me quite cross._   
_But he sun's been kind,_   
_While I wrote this song._   
_It's for people like you that,_   
_Keep it turned on..._

_So excuse me for getting,_   
_But these things I do_   
_You see I've forgotten if they are_   
_Green or they are blue._   
_And well the thing is,_   
_Well, I really love you._   
_Yours are the sweetest eyes,_   
_I've ever seen..._

Amidala continued to beam at her love on the stage singing sweetly. A lone tear trickled down her cheek and she reached up to wipe it. She looked down at her hands and tried to stop the tears of joy from falling. Suddenly a warm hand pulled her up and onto the stage. Surprised, she flushed again and smiled at Anakin. 

_(This is your song, )_   
_(This is your song...)_

She looked out onto the crowd of smiling faces then looked back at Anakin. He slipped an arm around her waist and sang into the microphone while gazing into her soft brown eyes. 

_And, you can tell everybody_   
_That this is your song,_   
_It maybe quite simple,_   
_But now that it's done._   
_Hope you don't mind,_   
_I hope you don't mind,_   
_That I put down in words,_   
_How wonderful life is,_   
_Now you're in the world..._

_Hope you don't mind,_   
_I hope you don't mind,_   
_That I put down in words,_   
_How wonderful life is,_   
_Now you're in the world..._

  


As Anakin finished his song, he put down the mic and put both arms around her waist. He looked into her eyes and smiled. 

"I love you, Ami," Anakin whispered before he pulled her up into a long, passionate kiss. She snaked her fingers into his short blonde hair and allowed him to slip his tongue into her warm mouth. They soon parted as wild cheers and hoots could be heard from the crowd below them. Blushing, they both smiled and quickly stepped of the stage. 

~~~*~~~ 

Anakin's wrist chrono beeped 3 am as he and Amidala walked into the Palace Gardens. He had offered to give her his Jedi cloak, but she insisted she didn't need it. However, when a strong gust blew by, she ran toward him. She told him not to remove it, and instead, snuggled beside him while he wrapped part of it around her. He slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her temple. 

"It's really late, you know?" he whispered into her ear, his warm breath tickling her neck. She nodded and smiled up at him. 

They reached the window outside her room, and Amidala invited him in. They both snuck into the room and giggled at how childish they must seem, sneaking into her own room. 

"Are you going to stay a little bit?" she asked putting down her purse on her vanity table and walking back over to him. 

"Well it all depends whether you want me here," he responded accepting her to wrap her slender arms around his waist. His statement was answered by her pulling him down for a long, deep kiss. "Well then, in that case...." he whispered into the darkness allowing himself to be pushed in the direction of her bed, all the while kissing her. When he reached the end of the bed, he continued kissing Amidala while she helped him undress. When they both were only in their under garments, Anakin felt something soft under his back and realized it was the bed. Smiling happily into her mouth was Anakin's last coherent thought as she ripped off all of their clothes and devoured him. 

~~~*~~~ 

Anakin fell back to earth after the most enjoyable experience he had ever had. Looking over he saw his little angel curled up by his arm, dreaming quietly. He kissed her temple and let the final sensations of the night wash over him. While he stroked her hair, he softly sang into the dark.... 

_Hope you don't mind,_   
_I hope you don't mind,_   
_That I put down in words,_   
_How wonderful life is,_   
_Now you're in the world..._

  
  


**~* End *~**

**Hope you liked this little song fic of mine! I wrote it kinda in a hurry, so it may have had a few errors. (sorry) Please don't forget to review, on your way out! Thanks! ~JediLeia**


End file.
